


Watching

by MessyLiss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyLiss/pseuds/MessyLiss
Summary: Prompt: "Don't leave me. Don't you dare leave me."Remember that Steve & Bucky vs. Tony scene in Civil War? Well, it's basically that but more focused on what Tony was thinking. So, yeah, a lot of angst.





	Watching

“He’s my friend.” Steve breathed, looking at him with those deep blue eyes while protecting Bucky.

Tony Stark did not believe his own eyes, neither did he believe what he was hearing. It sure was a bad joke. Yes. Definitely. Steve would never leave him; he would never hit him this hard nor lie to him about something as big as his parents’ death. Yet, when he had realised that this was real _—very real—,_ rage stirred inside him.

“So was I.”

No sooner had he finished those words than he landed a punch right over the other’s face. Tony couldn’t think straight. Not when he just couldn’t accept that his best friend, _Steve Rogers_ , was choosing an old broken friendship with James Barnes over the new one they’ve been building for _all those years._ Not when he knew _all this time_ that his parents were murdered.

He didn’t care if it was mind control, he didn’t care that Bucky was used as a weapon. Bucky was still the person who murdered his mum and dad, the person who seized all hope of spending more time with them. The person who ruined his life because, if Tony’s parents had survived, he would have never fallen into depression, down a spiral of alcohol and drugs and loneliness… So, so, _so lonely._

Punch after punch after punch and he still couldn’t free all his pent-up rage.

Until James grabbed his leg and allowed Steve to gain the upper hand. The blond man pinned Tony to the floor and knocked Tony’s helmet off using his shield.

 _«The shield my father made. »_ The thought shot up and it was just _so painful._

Steve lifted his shield again. Anthony blocked his face with both arms, waiting for a blow that didn’t land there. It landed on the Arc reactor powering his suit, the glass shattered, just like his heart did.

He could taste his own blood dripping down his broken lip as he looked into blue orbs. The metallic flavour mixing into the bitterness of the whole situation. Anthony wanted to scream, cry, curse… all at the same time, but he couldn’t. There was a tight knot blocking his throat.

“Sorry, Tony.” Steve’s voice sounded sad but firm as he stood up slowly and took the shield. He turned to face Bucky to lift him up. “I have to go.”

Tony gritted his teeth. He could just watch. He didn’t have the strength to keep on fighting so he tried to use his words.

“Don’t leave me. Don’t you dare leave me.” Tony’s voice cracked. He sounded broken. Still, the other two men didn’t even turn to see him. So, he tried again: “That shield doesn’t belong to you, you don’t deserve it.” He took a shuddering breath. “My father made that shield.”

Steve dropped it, without looking back even once, and exited the cold military base carrying Bucky.

Anthony Stark stayed on the floor. Watching.


End file.
